The fate of Troy
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Arien loves the story of Troy but when she's whisked back through the ages and lands on Achilles ship she's given a much more detailed view of the story, why is she here and how can she change the fate of Troy?


_Friday, 19th April 2013_

As I listened to my history teacher drone on and on about greek gods and heroes. Don't get me wrong, I find Ancient Greece really interesting. It's just that my teacher made it sound like a fifty thousand word essay. "Arien, please sit up." Mr Hillam snapped.

"Sorry sir." I sat up and pretended to pay attention. When the bell rang I ran out the door and bolted for freedom. "Arien wait up!" My friends yelled as I slowed down at the end of the road.

"Come on! Two whole days of FREEDOM!" I shouted and ran to the pier. I changed into a cute dress, it was a simple blue fabric down to my knees. It was my absolute favourite because I had made it myself, styling it on greek fashioin. I let my brown curly hair down, falling way past my shoulders, I glossed my lips and smiled at my reflection. My friends and I laughed and played on the machines and sang to the sea. "What was Mr Hillam's lesson about today?" I asked.

"Oh just reviewing the film we watched the other day." Jinny shrugged.

"You mean Troy? The one with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom?"

"Yeah that one." She nodded. Suddenly thunder clapped over our heads and the weather changed, growing dark and cloudy, the waves growing until they were towering walls of sea water. "Wow that's freaky!" Jake shouted over the roaring wind. We tried running back to shelter but I dropped my bag and had to go back to it. Suddenly a massive force of wind pushed me backwards, crashing over the side of the pier. "Arien!" My friends screamed as I hit the water and sank into its cruel depths, the current dragging me out as I kicked and thrashed my way to the surface.

Suddenly someone was gripping my arm and dragging my towards them. I coughed and spluttered, expelling the water from my lungs. I looked up and saw soldiers crowding around me, holding spears and shields. "What the..." I looked around at the ship and sat up.

"Who are you?" Someone asked me.

"Arien." I answered, frowning at the similar faces.

"My name is-"

"Achilles." I answered for him. He blinked in suprise. I turned to his cousin. "Patroclus." I nodded to him. _How the hell did I end up here?_ "Is that Troy?" I asked as I stared at the beautiful city looming ahead of us. "How did you get here?" Achilles demanded.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." I admitted.

"Here, you must be cold." Patroclus handed me a blanket to wrap up in. I accepted it with a grateful smile then watched as Achilles ordered his men to ignore me.

"My lord?" I turned to see Eudorus turn to his master. With a nod from Achilles he continued. "Should we wait for the others?"

"They brought us here for war." Achilles stated flatly.

"Yes, but Agamemnon's orders..."

"You fight for me, Eudorus, or Agamemnon?" Achilles interupted.

"For you, my lord." He answered loyaly.

"Then fight for me. And let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him." He smiled at his friend.

"Patroclus!" Achilles turned to his cousin. "Put down your spear."

"I'm fighting the Trojans!" He insisted.

"Not today." Achilles shook his head.

"I'm ready. You taught me how to fight."

"And you're a good student. But you're not a Myrmidon yet." Achilles sighed and held his cousin's head. "Look at these men." He turned to his soldiers. "They are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece. Each of them has bled for me. Guard the ship."

"But this is a war-"

"Cousin, I can't fight the Trojans if I'm concerned for you. Guard the ship." Patrolcus stormed away and threw down his shield. "Hey! Wait!" I went after him, down below.

"What do you want?" He demanded, making me flinch. "Sorry." He apologised.

"You musn't blame Achilles, he's right. You're not trained to your full potential yet, it will time before you will be one of the best warriors in Greece." I reasoned with him.

"How do you know how good I am?" He smiled.

"Guess. My point is, the men you would go up against, they would have been training for much longer than you, they would be full grown men and are the best archers in the world. You will have your chance to shine, if you are patient." I grinned at him. "You can guard me if you prefer, I'm terrified of swords." He grinned then nodded.

"Of course. Little mermaid." He grinned back. We went back up, Achilles giving his big speech to his men. "Myrmidons. My brothers of the sword. I'd rather fight beside you than any army of thousands. Let no man forget how menacing we are. We are lions! Do you know what's there, waiting, beyond that beach? Immortality! Take it! It's yours!" He shouted and pointed with his sword in reply to his men's roar. "Stay low and don't leave the ship." Patroclus whispered as the men leaped from the ship. "So you know why we're here?" Patroclus asked.

"Helen of Sparta, ran away with Paris of Troy, Menelaus, Helen's husband has joined with his brother Agamemnon and 50,000 greek soldiers to claim her back." I recited the simple side of the story. "How do you know all of this?" Patroclus asked, sitting down low to avoid any stray arrows.

"Let's just say I'm not from this era, I'm from another time. From the future." I answered.

I helped carry some of the stores down to the beach. "Here, let me help with that." Patroclus lifted a sack of potatoes easily from me and swung it over his shoulder. "Hey! I was doing fine!" I laughed and picked up a basket instead. Patroclus merely shrugged. "So if you're from the future, you know how this war ends?" Patroclus guessed questioningly. My face darkened as I remembered the terrible fate of Troy. "Yeah but..."

"You can't tell me can you?"

"No, not unless I wanted to change the future." I sighed. Suddenly everyone started to call out the name, "Achilles! Achilles!" I helped wherever I could, pitching the tents and gathering wood for a fire. I was already missing home, shoving my panic deep inside of me. As we sat around a warm fire Eudorus turned to me. "You appear pretty calm for someone who just turned up out of the blue."

"Literally." Patroclus chuckled.

"Truthfully? I'm still worried, afraid, sad and whole bunch of other things." I admitted.

"All that in one woman?" One of the myrmidons asked with disbelief.

"Trust me, a woman can hold a lot more than that inside of her." Someone replied with a grin.

"Why are you afraid?" Patroclus asked kindly.

"Afraid of not getting home, of getting hurt by someone."

"No one's going to hurt you, Achilles has accepted you as his ward." Eudorus promised me. A messenger whispered in his ear then he ducked into Achilles tent. Once he returned he turned to me. "Agamemnon wants to see you." He murmured. Panic struck me.

"What? Why does he want to see me?" I squeeked.

"It's alright, Achilles will be with you." Eudorus added quickly.

"But...he's scary! Not to mention huge! Both ways!" Panic continued to rise. Everyone around me roared with laughter. "You're definatly staying with us!" They chortled. Achilles swept out of his hut and nodded to me. I followed obediantly towards Agamemnon's tent. As we waited to be noticed I listened to the old men talking and presenting gifts.

"You have won a great victory, my king of kings. No one thought the Trojan beach could be captured so easily." One knelt and offered some sort of golden stick.

"A beautiful gift, Triopas. You will be among the first to walk in the streets of Troy tomorrow."

"My father, Neleus, had this urn made to commemorate his victory at Cyparisseis. I present it to you in honor of an even more memorable victory."

"Thank you, old friend. Tomorrow, we'll eat supper in the gardens of Troy." He looked up and his face fell. "Leave us." I turned to see Odysseus walking up to us.

"War is young men dying and old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics." He smiled at me encouragingly. "So this is your little mermaid?"

"Without the tail." I smiled. He chuckled and touched my head.

"Apparently, you won some great victory." Achilles mused.

"Perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon." Agamemnon boasted.

"Have the beach. I didn't come here for sand." Achilles snorted.

"No. You came here because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today. But that victory is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles. Kings did not pay homage to Achilles." Agamemnon snapped.

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see. Soldiers won the battle." I kept silent, watching the two men bicker.

"History remembers kings! Not soldiers. Tomorrow, we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments on every island of Greece. I'll carve 'Agamemnon' in the stone." He shouted, rising from his throne. "Be careful, king of kings. First, you need the victory." Achilles reasoned.

"Is this the girl." His eyes turned to me. Achilles nodded. "Step forwards girl." I stepped forwards and he paced around me like a dog. "If you've finished staring at me I would prefer it if you would back off." I hissed the last two words at him.

"More like a snake than a mermaid." Agamemnon commented.

"Yeah, a cowbra." I bared my teeth. Achilles couldn't hold back a smile.

"Your men sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?" Agamemnon turned back to Achilles.

"You want gold? Take it. It's my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish."

"I already have." Agamemnon smiled. Achilles and I frowned and glanced at each other.

"Aphareus! Haemon!" Two men dragged a tearful girl into the room. Briseis.

"The spoils of war." Agamemnon smiled happily at his prize.

"No argument with you, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again. Decide."

"Guards!" Agamemnon roared and Achilles drew his sword.

"Stop!" Briseis cried and we all stared at her. "Too many men have died today. If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me." She growled. Achilles hesitated then stood back up, making Briseis blink with suprise.

"Mighty Achilles, silenced by a slave girl. Tonight, I'll have her give me a bath. And then...who knows?" Agamemnon picked up a lock of hair and sniffed it.

"You sack of wine! Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile." Achilles growled.

"You're a fool Agamemnon. Just because you wear a crown and command many men does not mean you are better than a peasant, perhaps it even makes you worse. Your fate is not decided by you but by your gods and you dare to assume that they adore you. You say they protect only the strong but you are wrong. They protect only the loyal, the loving and the most deserving." I spat at him.

"You have great spirit child, perhaps I shall keep you." Agamemnon snapped his fingers and a soldier came at me. I bent my knees and lashed out with my foot, catching him in the stomach. "I'm not available." I hissed. The soldier caught me around the waist and held me tightly. I gripped his arm with both hands and flicked him over my head. Achilles grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "She's under my protection, no man is allowed to touch her." He warned. He stormed back in fury, his long legs striding so quickly I had to run to keep up. I was so tired, I started to slow down and my feet dragged through the sand. Achilles turned and glanced at me. "Here." He said gently and picked me up, cradling me like a baby. "That was a good show you gave us bakc there." Achilles smiled slightly.

"I hate Agamemnon, even after his brother's death he fights for greed." I let slip.  
"Menalaus is still living. Unfortunatly. What do you mean by that?" Achilles asked with a frown.

"Menalaus will die at the hand of Hector. I promise you that." I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to wash over me.

I woke the next morning covered in blankets and lying on a soft bed. I sat up and looked around me. I felt touched. The men had made me my own hut. I got up and regarded the robe someone had left me, the new sandles and a bowl of water. I washed my face and slipped into the white dress. I clipped the shoulder pins into place and put on the shoes. I ate some fruit and drank some water before stepping out into the sun. "Morning." Everyone nodded to me.

"Hello, why aren't you getting ready?" I asked, assuming they would go to war.

"Achilles has ordered us to stand down." Patroclus grunted and bit into an apple.

"Oh, I see." I sighed with relief.

"You seem happy." Eudorus noted.

"I'm glad you won't go into battle today, it's going to be a massacre. Today is the day Agamemnon learns some humility." I grinned and sat down with them.

"How do you know?" One of the men asked, I think his name was Eos.

"Insitinct. Agamemnon is far too proud, he will push his forces forward, too far forward and allow them to go into the range of the enemy arrows. They will be sitting ducks." I explained.

"You have a wise mind, perhaps you are related to Athena." Achilles said as he stepped out of his hut. "Come, we shall watch from the temple." He led the way to the temple and we watched the battle take place. "Paris will offer a challenge to Menalaus for the right to Helen." I sighed as the two princes rode forwards. "More fool him." Patroclus scoffed. I glared at him.  
"Paris is only doing what he can, he can either fight for Helen on his own and save many l lives on both sides or he can sit back and watch, allowing his countrymen to die for a lost cause."

"You think we won't win?" Achilles questioned.

"No, I know how this story ends but it is not a happy one, many kings will die, many heroes and soldiers. Women and children too. Once this war is over you will find that the reasons you came here are dead and it was all for nothing." I said, watching as the young prince began his battle. "Told you so." I glanced at Patroclus.

"So what would you do if you had the choice?" Eudorus asked me.

"Helen has the right to choose. I would say let her go. She may be beautiful but she does not deserve to be a war prize. Let everyone go home to their homes. Menalaus has amused himself with other woman before, why not now?" I reasoned.

"You speak beyond your years, little one. Sometimes things are not that simple." Eudorus smiled affectionatly. "No, that is because some poeple make it that way." I retorted and smiled back. I watched the bloody battle in horror, not realising how sickening it was to watch men die. "How do you manage to kill people like this?" I whispered. Patroclus placed an arm around me and I turned away, burying my face in his shoulder. "Because we men are wretched things." Patroclus quoted his cousin. "That's why we have women, to soften our hearts." Eudorus placed a hand on my shoulder.

I walked back in silence, walking alone to the beach to watch the sun dissapear below the horizon. I often came to the beach back home, it possessed a beauty which captivated me. The rich colours of the sunset, the silky texture of the ocean, a small measure of peace. I always came whenever my parents were arguing, or after my father had hurt me. It was my solace. I stayed there until it was dark and late. I stood up to leave but I was suddenly surrounded by strange men. "What do you want?" I asked nervously, staring at them all.

"We men are lonely." One answered simply. They lunged for me and I screamed to high heaven. They tossed me from man to man until I was thrown onto the sand. "No!" I screamed and kicked the advancing man in the face then scrambled to my feet. I tried to run but they threw me back. "Hold the bitch still!" The guy I had struck clutched his bleeding nose. I bit the hand over my mouth until I tasted blood and the man was roaring for mercy. I turned and crashed into someone's thick chest, his hand gripped my arm loosly. "Let me go!" I shouted then looked up. "Eudorus!" I sighed with relief. All the myrmidons were there, glaring with anger. Patroclus pulled me towards him and hid me behind his broad body. "The girl is not for you. She's with us." Edorus said protectivly. "Says who? Agamemnon said we could help ourselves." The leader of the other group swaggered forwards. Drunk. "Achilles's ward is to be touched by no man." Patroclus snarled. The men's eyes open wide with fear. "So? She was enjoying herself, weren't you?" He grinned at me. "In your dreams, troll face." I growled.

"Come on, dosen't she tempt any of you?" He leaned forwards and reached for me. Eudorus slashed his sword, leaving a long cut on the drunk man's cheek. "Argh!" He drew his own sword and led his follwers into a fight. There were fists and knives and swords all around me. "Arien duck!" Patroclus leapt forwards and punched a soldier away. "Thanks!" I squeaked.

"I got her!" The drunkman yelled and clutched my thigh.

"Let. Me. Go!" I hissed and punched him so hard in the face he toppled backwards. "Ow." I complained and nursed my hand. "Let's get out of here!" The other group whispered and dissapeared, leaving me with the myrmidons. "Thanks, I think you just saved my pride." I winced as my sucked my knuckles. "Come on. You must be hungry." Eudorus laughed and we all went back to the fire. "You're hurt!" My eyes went wide with shock at the gash in Eudorus's arm.

"I'm fine." He insisted but I went to look at it carefully.

"We'll have to clean it, that knife must have been filthy." I frowned and fetched some water. For the next hour I went around each man and tended to wounds, bruises, black eyes and scrapes. "Ouch, that lip must be sore." I dabbed a wet cloth to Eos's split lip and gently lifted away the dry blood. "Perhaps you should kiss it better." He said playfully.

"No I think it will be fine on its own, try not to chew it though." I warned. Eudorus tried to evade my help but I caught him eventually. "Sit." I pointed my finger and narrowed my eyes sternly. He sat. I cleaned the cut and massaged some lavender oil to the clear skin around it. "Old remedy, might help the sting go away." I explained. I then wrapped it in clean clothe then left him alone. "See? Wasnt't that bad." I smiled then tended to my hand. The skin had been scraped of the knuckles so I bathed it in warm water. I started humming to myself absently, gazing at the stars pouring in the sky. "You have a beautiful voice." Kristos commented. I blinked and came back to my senses.

"I was singing?"

"You were humming." Patroclus smiled and handed me a bowl of soup.

"Oh. Sorry." I hid my face.

"You must be a mermaid! Beautiful, found in the sea, voice like a siren and highly spirited." Eos grinned.

"How many mermaids have you met?" I asked.

"Just you." He admitted.

"So they might actually be ugly for all you know." I reasoned with a grin.

"Sing for us. Please." An older man asked, his name was Ocealus. He was blind, a retired myrmidon who had come with Achilles just for the adventure. "I don't know any songs you would know." I said hesitantly.

"Then sing something you do know. It has been a long time since I have heard someone sing." He begged. I started singing before my brain could think, the words falling naturally on my tongue. The sweet lullaby flowed easily as it did before, for I had sung it everynight for four years. Tears pricked my eyes as I got to the end. I faltered and stared at the fire, horrible memories resurfacing. "Arien?" Patroclus touched my shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"That was my brother's lullaby. I used to sing it to him every night to help him sleep." I choked.

"You'll see him again soon, don't worry." Patroclus assured me.

"Only when I die." I whispered. There was silence. I remembered the accident as though it were yesterday. My brother was walkning home with me, crying in my arms about his day. _"They said I was stupid!" _His voice floated in my mind.

_"Don't worry about them. I'll sort them out, I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget."_ I had promised. As we entered the flat I heard dad shouting at mum. _"Come on. Let's go to the park."_ I decided. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and we were dragged in by our father. I heard him roar at us, demanding money. When I told him I had none he grabbed Sammy by the hair and slapped him. _"No!" _I screeched and racked my nails across his face, forcing him to let go of my brother. _"You little-" _He grasped my throat and lifted a glass bottle, aiming for my face. I shoved him backwards and he fell into a the cabinet, books falling on his head. _"I'll teach you to strike me!" _He yelled, grabbing Sammy and diving into the bathroom. I anged my fists on the door, mum already unconcious. _"SAMMY!" _I screamed and screamed as the water began to run and I heard the thrashing of water. Dad had never been so drunk. The doctors later told me he had consumed at least fifteen bottles of alcohol. I gasped and woke up from my nightmare, everyone looking at me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I gulped. "My father drowned my baby brother because I couldn't give him any money for drink. He was so drunk." I explained. I felt great love for these people as they worked hard to cheer me up, playing me songs and telling jokes, Patroclus even let me practice with a sword. "Keep the sword up, like that, good." He lunged for me. I side-stepped and knocked his away, bringing it down on his back. His blade swung over his head, blocking mine and we sparred. "Watch your balance." Eudorus advised.

"Who?" I asked.

"Both of you!" He grinned and pushed us both over with a jab of a stick. Later that night Patroclus came into my tent. "Are you warm enough?" He asked me.

"Warmer than I have ever felt." I assured him. He reached out and placed something in my hand.

"My aunt made it for me but it will look better on you." I looked at the beautiful shell and pearl necklace. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I smiled and clasped it around my neck. I sighed with content and offered him a seat. "So how old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm seventeen. You?"

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen in a couple of weeks." He said, crossing his legs.

"You look older than seventeen." I grinned and drank some water.

"I didn't know what age you were, you act like a sixteen year old but you look and speak like someone who has seen many more years."

"Technically I have. In theory I'm at least three thousand years older than you." I giggled. We talked some more until it was gone midnight. "Goddnight Arien, sleep well." Patroclus whispered.

"And you." I nodded and watched him leave. The flutter in my stomach soon settled down. "Oh grow up Arien." I scolded myself.

"Tell the men to start loading the ship. We're going home." I looked up at Achilles voice. Eudores bowed and began ordering the men.

"Gather the stores!" I turned to Achilles, puzzled.

"Agamemnon is a proud man. But he knows when he's made a mistake." King Odyssues sat with Achilles.

"So the man sends you to make his apologies?" Achilles asked. "What are you doing enthralled to that pig of a king?"

"The world seems simple to you, my friend but when you're a king, very few choices are simple. Ithaca cannot afford an enemy like Agamemnon." Odysseus said.

"Are we supposed to fear him?" Achilles questioned.

"You don't fear anyone. That's your problem. Fear is useful. We need you back. Greece needs you." Odyseeus was begging.

"Greece got along fine before I was born. Greece will be Greece long after I'm dead." Achilles reasoned.

"I'm not talking about the land. The men need you. Stay, Achilles. You were born for this war."

"Things are less simple today." Achilles smiled.

"Women have a way of complicating things." Odysseus sighed.

"Of all the kings of Greece, I respect you the most. But in this war, you're a servant." Achilles stood.

"Sometimes you have to serve in order to lead. I hope you understand that one day." Odysseus got up and began to walk away. "Ah Arien. I hoped we would meet again." He smiled kindly. "I heard you made quite a show of yourself to Agamemnon."

"He was invading my personal space." I shrugged innocently.

"Be careful. He has his eye on you now. Don't go anywhere alone otherwise he'll snatch you away from us." Odysseus warned quietly before walking back to his men.

"Achilles." I turned to him.

"What is it little one?" He asked.

"You said you wanted to be remembered in this war." I started. "The time where I come from, we know how this war ended, and we know who was in it."

"Do you remember my name?" He asked.

"I cannot say, I believe your next action determins whether you are remembered or not. I have always admired you, even when I was a child I copied your attitude to fighting so that I could live another day but sometimes, there is a step too far." I said.

"You had to fight to defend yourslef?" He quiried, frowning slightly.

"Everyday. My father used to hurt me, I only fought to protect my brother and never myself. Even then I failed. Only when I was taken away from him was I safe." I explained. "I'm still afraid he'll come back for me, to finish what he had started. I'm afraid of being hurt again."

"You'll never have to fear him again, I promise." Achilles came to me and calsped my head in one hand and pulled me towards him. "You're safe now." He promised. I went over to Patroclus and spoke to him. "Why are you upset? You're going home!"

"I've always wanted to go into battle. Now Achilles is holding me back again."

"You want to fight? To kill Innocent men fighting only to protect their home?" I demanded.

"It's the only thing I'm good at." He snarled.

"Don't you dare say that, it's not true and it makes me feel sick. No one's only talent is murder, it's their curse." I raised my voice.  
"What would you know? You're only a woman!" He roared back.

"Yes I am! I'm proud of it! I've spent my life fighting someone who should have protected me! Fifteen years of fear and hurt because he cared more about drink than he did about me. Me or my brother!" I roared back. "I know that life is to damn short to waste in a war, there are far more beautiful things worth fighting for. My family was one of them and I lost it becase I wasn't strong enough!"

"Exactly! You woman only care about the things you loose, never on what you gain. Perhaps you're brother is better of without you!" Partoclus shouted, turning on me and raising his fist. I shrieked and covered my face, reacting naturally. Slowly I looked up and saw horror on Patroclus's face. "Arien..." I ran, tears pouring down my face, dodging around Eudorus's attempt to catch me and continued to run. Past everyone. Past Achilles. Away from Patroclus. I ran and ran, leaping up the stone cliff and running for all I was worth, which by now felt very little. I fell in small collection of rocks, the cool saltwater laping at my toes as I wept. I heard them calling out my name, searching for me. I retreated into a small cave in the cliff until they had gone. Once I was certain I was alone I began crying again. _"Hush child."_ A soft voice whispered.

"Who's there?" I choked and looked up into a pair of beautiful, green eyes.

"Hush." She soothed and bent down to hold me gently. "Tears do not do your looks any favours." She smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked, wiping away the tears obediantly.

"I am Aphrodite." She smiled.

"Goddess of love and beuaty." I remembered.

"That's right. It was me who brought you here." She sat down on a rock, her golden dress floating around her legs. "Why?"

"Because it was my fault this war started. I was the one who crossed Paris and Helen's paths and thousands have died because of it. It was wrong and I want to set it right." She said. "I have chosen you, you who knows what it feels like to be afraid of violence, who will do anything to protect those you love, who has the strongest heart and spirit I have ever seen."

"I'm not strong, I'm weak." I mumbled.

"It depends on what sort of strength we are talking about." She smiled. "I need you to save Troy, only you can do it. I need you to reverse my mistake and bring peace to Greece. All the gods are with you. If you should ever need us, we will come." She promised.

"All..._all_ the gods!" I exclaimed.

"Yes dear one. My champion. Now hurry. If you ride quickly you will be in time to save Patroclus." She pointed to a grey horse standing at the mouth of the cave. "He cares deeply for you. I don't need to be the goddess of love to see that." She whispered before dissapearing. I mounted the horse and galloped forwards, allowing him to carry me the fastest way back up the cliff. I heard the battle before I saw it, thousands of men crashing against each other in fury. "Come on, that's it!" I encouraged the mare. She shot forwards and barrelled through men, swords and arrows glancing harmlessly off her coat. The soldiers were grouped around two individuals. "No!" I screamed as Hector went for the death blow. "NO!" I leapt from the stallion's back and crashed into Hector. "It's not Achilles!" I threw myself over Patroclus as he gasped for air. Hector's blade hesitated over me. "Please!" I begged and lifted the helmet away. Patroclus slumped, unconcious. "It's not Achilles." I repeated. I glanced up at Eudorus. Hector stepped back and nodded. "This war has gone far enough. It went too far when the first man fell." I glared around at everyone. "Why are you here? Agamemnon doesn't care about you, he only cares for the image of Troy burning." I let them think about it as I knelt by Patroclu's head. "Eudorus?" I looked up and he nodded. Eos and Eudorus lifted Patroclus together and carried him away. "Girl, wait!" Hector caught my arm. "My cousin, Briseis, is she..."

"Alive. Safe and well." I nodded, knowing she was with Achilles. I followed the myrmidons back to the camp then had Patroclus brought into my tent. "I'll deal with Achilles, you look after him." Eudorus said and left me with him. I smoothed Patroclus's hair and pressed a damp cloth over his forehead. He shifted and slowly opened his eyes. "Arien!" He shot up then swayed slightly.

"Easy." I pushed him back into the pillow and began to remove the armour. "You're safe now." I said calmly. I cleaned away the blood and dust and helped him into his own clothes. "There. You look like you now." I smiled and lay beside him, stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Arien. I didn't mean-"

"I know." I cut him off and kissed his head then touched the necklace he had given me. We both looked up at the sound of Achilles raised voice.

"You violated my command."

"No, my lord. There was a mistake." Eudorus tried to explain.

"I ordered the Myrmidons to stand down. You led them into combat." Achilles acused.

"I didn't lead them, my lord. We thought you did." Silence.

"Where's Patroclus?" He demanded then raised his voice. "Patroclus!" Patroclus tried to rise but he was still weak.

"We thought he was you, my lord. He wore your armor, your shield, your greaves, your helmet. He even moved like you."

"Where is he? Where?" I heard someone being struck and I leapt up to Eudorus's aid.

"Don't!" I cried and ran forwards. Achilles whirled around and grasped my throat, squeezing tightly. "You promised." I choked, my eyes wide with fear. Achilles instantly let go and Briseis ran to me. "He's in there." I pointed to my hut. Achilles paused then went in. "Eudorus..." I reached out and touched the blood at the corner in his mouth. He lifted my hair away and inspected my throat, checking for bruising. "I'm ok." I insisted. I sat there and allowed Briseis to hug me tightly, like a mother. "He didn't mean to hurt you." She said quietly. I merely nodded. Achilles ducked out from my tent and saw me still sitting where he had dropped me. I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He collapsed beside me and pulled both Briseis and me into a tight hug. "Forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course." I assured him and kissed his cheek. Patroclus stayed in my tent that night, I made sure he was comfortable and I watched him sleep. "Why are you watching me?" Oh, perhaps he wasn't asleep after all. "I can't sleep." I replied. Patroclus turned to look at me then smiled.

"Why not?"

"Thinking."

"Ah, the mind working faster than your body?" He sat up and moved closer to me. "What were you thinking about?" He persued.

"You." I amditted. "I was thinking how peacful you looked."

"Well, that means I'm good at hiding things." He sighed and looked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since my cousin pulled you from the ocean I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. When I got angry yesterday it was because I didn't know how to tell you and I just exploded. It wasn't fair for you to be on the receiving end." He touched my neck then noticed the slight bruise.

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"It was an accident."

"If I find out who did it, I'll-" I cut him off by kissing him, not wanting to hear him threaten his own cousin. Once I pulled away I smiled. "Achilles lashed out by accident." I explained.

"Oh, perhaps I'll let him off this once." He gazed at me and pulled me close, kissing me again. He lay down and held me close, his broad chest suprisingly comfortable as I rested my head on it. Patroclus sighed and stroked the curve of my back. We slept until about noon, still in each other's arms. "Morning." I smiled and gazed at Patroclus. He shifted slightly so he could reach my mouth.

"Morning." He replied and closed his eyes again. "I think I want to wake up like this everyday." He sighed. I kissed his cheek then ate some bread. "Your wish is my command." I grinned and brought him a bowl of food. "Eat something." I offered him the food but he insisted I had some too. We shared the meal then Patroclus ducked out of the tent. I washed my face and hands then stepped out as I dried them on a cloth. "Who's that?" I asked, seeing the Trojan man on a horse.

"A message for Achilles." Eudorus explained and nodded to me. "I hope you two behaved last night." He chuckled.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to the mare who had carried me yesterday. "You're still here?" I laughed and kissed her nose. "Alright then, what shall I name you?" I thought for a moment. "Artemis." I smiled and stroked her, feeding her some apples.

"Eudorus. I need my armour." Achilles strode out of his tent and began ordering for a chariot and horses. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Hector has challenged me to a fight to the death, winner takes Briseis."

"No! You cant't!" I clutched his hand and tried to stop him. "This is what Agamemnon needs to succeed! If you kill Hector then Troy has no chance!" I begged him.

"I've already accepted." He stated flatly then placed a hand on my head. "Some things you just can't change." He smiled fondly.

"I can try." I stepped back and turned to Patroclus. "You have to stop him!"

"How? His pride will make him go no matter what anyone says." Patroclus reasoned.

"Damn his pride!" I racked my brains. We all watched as he drove away towards Troy. "I _can_ stop this war, I just need to get Briseis to Troy." I thought for a few moments but Patroclus came to my rescue. "If you get Briseis, we'll help you get through the guards." He promised. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him, right in front of the myrmidons. "You're _my_ hero, you don't need to fight in a war to prove that." I smiled at him. Patroclus grinned then turned to Eudorus who nodded. "Briseis! Come on we have to go!" I dived into Achilles tent and pulled Briseis to her feet. "We have to get to the fight." I glanced at her, tears pouring down her face.

"One moment." She washed her face and combed her hair back so she looked more like princess rather than a widow. "Come on!" I pulled her to Artemis and we prepared to run. I turned to Eudorus who nodded. "Whenever you're ready." He said.

"Hold on tight." I said to Briseis and dug my heels into Artemis's flanks. She leapt forwards and galloped for Troy. "Halt! Stop them!" The cries rang through my head. Suddenly the myrmidons leapt forwards and held the guards back, giving us our escape. "Faster Artemis!" I encouraged and she bolted for the great city. Troy was even more beautiful up close but my eyes were fixed on two figures fighting for their lives. "Achilles!" We shouted, trying to stop him. Artemis snorted and forced her way in between the two men, Achilles spear glancing off her tough hide without harming her. "Briseis!" Hector gasped and grabbed his cousin, pulling me from Artemis's back.

"No!" Achilles sprung forwards but Hector held his sword to my throat.

"Far enough." He warned and Achilles froze.

"Stop this! Hector let her go, she's my friend." Briseis snapped. "She came here to end this, to bring me back so neither of you would get hurt." She continued and pulled the sword away from him. I flew to Achilles and he held me protectively. Achilles and Hector looked each other for a moment then understanding bloomed. "Enough is enough." He decided.

"Agreed." Achilles nodded.  
"Come Briseis." Hector said gently. Achilles looked at Briseis and she went to him, a small smile on her lips. "If I ever hurt you. It was not what I wanted." He said quietly and pressed something into her hand. She nodded then walked through the gates of Troy. Leaving Achilles alone. "You'll be together again soon." I promised. He turned to me slowly, pain reflected in his eyes.

"I think I understand now, I understand how you must have felt when you lost everything." He said. "Yes, I felt empty and shallow. The only way I could mend my heart was by filling it with other people and things to care about." I nodded. He lifted me up onto Artemis's back and we returned to camp. "Arien..." Patroclus looked at me and Achilles.

"No damage done, for now." I informed and slid from Atremis's back into his arms.

"Achilles, Agamemnon wants to see you and Arien." Odysseus called as he walked over. Achilles sighed and worked hard to mask his face. "Sometimes the best mask is your own." I told him. He frowned slightly, then nodded once he understood. As we listened to Agamemnon roar at his lords.

"Peace! There will never be peace. I will smash their walls to the ground if it costs me 40,000 Greeks. Hear me, Zeus! I will smash their walls to the ground!" He turned and cast his hands up to the sky.

"Whether you have 40,000 or 4,000,000 men it will make no difference. You will still loose." I spoke up. Every eye turned to me.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Agamemnon demanded, turning on me.

"Aphordite. She came to me and asked me to finish this war. One way or another." I glared at him, no longer afraid.

"Oh. How mighty. You have the favour of the petty goddess of lov-"

"Take care how you speak, goddess of love or goddess of nothing Aphrodite is still a goddess and can bring hell crashing down upon you." I leapt to her defence. "I am Arien, I do not belong to this time, I will be born in three thousand years time and I know how your story ends. If you do not stop this futile attempt of victory then you shall all perish. I know that of the 50,000 men you brought here only 500 survive. I know your life is ended by a woman." I stepped closer and with each step forward Agamemnon shied away from me. "I know that in this room only two lords survive, I know that Troy will still survive desite your efforts to burn it, I know exactly what happens. I am Arien and this is my warning to you." The air grew dark as I glared down the king.

"This is all nonsense! You are a child!" He raised his hand to strike me bu Achilles was there in a heartbeat, pushing the old man into his throne. "Don't you dare touch her or you shall perish sooner than the gods expect." He snarled.

"Why are you so angry at the world? This war has already cost you your brother and now it will cost you your life. Can you not abandon your honour and pride for once and listen to those around you? Would that be so hard?" I asked him. A soldier came up to me to take me away. Without so much as looking at him I lifted my hand to him. "Don't touch me." He backed off and I turned, leading the way back to camp. "You never fail to suprise me." Achilles caught up with me.

"I'm sick of that man. He needs to fed to the crows and burnt alive." I muttered.

"Now you sound more like you." He chuckled. We feasted that night, Achilles sat with us instead of alone in his tent. "A toast, to our little mermaid!" He lifted his goblet and everyone cheered in agreement. I smiled then blinked. "Oh! That's me!" I raised my own goblet as everyone laughed.

"Let's have some music." Ocealus reach for his drum and began beating out a rhythm. Someone joined him with some sort of recorder and soon we were all dancing with woman who had joined us hours ealier. It was a great dance, circling round the fire and kicking up our feet. I began to hum as song quietly but they still heard me. "Sing!" I obliged them and called out a tune with my voice. Finished with long, flourished notes. They all clapped and cheered as Patroclus lifted me up and twirled me easily. "Again!" Someone cried and we repeated the dance, laughing as Achilles took his cousin's place and danced with me. For that night we forgot everything, we just focused on the sound of the music and the warmth of the fire. I collapsed back into my seat, panting for breath once we had finished a fourth dance. "Tell us a story Ocealus." Eos kicked back and clutched his giggling woman to him. "I think Arien should entertain us, what sort of stories do they tell where you come from?" The blind man asked.

"Lots of stories, we tell old stories, new stories, most of them are written into books." I smiled.

"Tell us one." One of the girls giggled.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was an ancient kingdom..." I told them the story of _Brave_, thinking it was one I knew off by heart. I captivated them for hours until the story had finally finished. "How can she turn into a bear? It's not possible unless the gods cursed her." Someone frowned. "It doesn't have to be possible, that's the whole point of magic." I answered.

"An interesting story, tell us another one!" One of the girls squeaked.

"I think that's enough for me tonight. I'm shattered!" I smiled and said goodnight, ducking under the flap of my tent. About an hour or so later I heard someone enter my tent. "Arien?" Patroclus whispered. "Patroclus!" I exclaimed and guided him to me. His mouth searched for mine, missing a couple of times. He kissed my head, my neck, my nose, my cheek then finally he found my mouth. His lips pressed firmly against mine, warm and moist. His hand followed the curve of my neck and over my shoulders. I groaned quietly as one hand slid over my thigh and the other cradled my neck. "Arien." Patroclus pulled away and looked at me.

"Yes?" I gazed at him.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." I answered and kissed his palm, pressing it to my cheek.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked suddenly.

"Would it matter if I was wasn't?"

"No." He admitted. "I'm just curious."

"Yes I am a virgin." I promised him truthfully. He kissed me again, pulling me closer.

"Arien..." He moaned and clasped my head with his hands. "I want you to be mine but..."

"What?" I asked, looking directly at him.

"Is it what you want?" I blinked. He cared for me that much he'd let me choose? I thought for a moment then nodded. "You or no one." I decided. His kiss came at me again, tender and gentle, slowly he unclipped my dress and I felt it fall from my body, leaving me naked before him. He pulled off his own clothes and we gazed at each other. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"All the gods creation." I smiled and kissed him again. He pushed me down into the soft pillows and massaged my stomach, shifting his weight until he was above me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I frowned and kissed him, giving my answer.

I woke up with Patroclus's arms around me. I turned my head and smiled at him. I kissed him again until he was awake again. "A promise is a promise." I smiled. I tried to get up but he pulled me back down, hushing my giggles. "Too early." He groaned and closed his eyes.

"It's not that early! Besides, everyone will wonder where we are." I scolded. He sighed and let me get up again and pull on the discarded dress. Patroclus got dressed himself and smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so glad you fell into the sea." He kissed me again.

"Me too..." I suddenly realised a painfull truth.

"What is it?" Patroclus asked with concern.

"I don't know when I have to go back." A tear sprung to my eyes.

"We'll deal with that when it comes." He promised then ducked out of the tent around the back so he won't be seen. I sucked in a deep breath then went outside. I turned to see a Eudores ordering the stores to be packed away. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Like a log." I answered. I frowned slightly then turned to him. "Eudorus, has Achilles apologised to you yet?"

"Yes, last night." He nodded.

"Oh..." I turned towards the army, carrying planks of wood and chopping up their boats. "Their making a horse." I sighed.

"How did you..." People had stopped asking me that.  
"A hollow horse to carry a team of soldiers inside, they open the gates from within then let the army in." I continued.

"Yes." Achilles came up behind me. "I'm afraid so."

"They can't do this." I shook my head. "They'll kill everyone!" I turned to him. "Including Briseis." He winced. "Nothing I say can change it." I thought for a moment.

"I could warn them."

"No."

"I could get to Briseis, I could at least get her out." I reasoned. "She trusts me." Achilles sighed.

"Yes but what about the others? Prium might not be so understanding." Achilles argued.

"I'll..." I thought hard. "I don't know." I sighed. Suddenly three large men marched over to us and gripped my arm. "By order of King Agamemnon, the slave is to be detained." One spoke.

"Release her!" Achilles roared and gripped a spear, the myrmidons jumped to their feet.

"Arien!" Patroclus tried to lunge for me but Eudorus held him back.

"I said, release her." Achilles repeated.

"You against an army Achilles?" They sneered.

"Let it go, Achilles. I 'll be alright." I promised. I gazed at me then called for Odysseus.

"She stays with him." Achilles pointed to Odysseus.

"No harm will befall her." He promised. Patroclus ran to his cousin's side and gripped my arm.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"Likewise." I winked and allowed myself to be led away. Odysseus held me in his tent with his servent whilst he talked with his king. "You are to stay here, Agamemnon doesn't trust you. He thinks you'll go and warn the enemy." He sighed and drank some wine.

"Enemey? They are not your enemy but his." I stated flatly.

"You are wise young one." He smiled. We talked for hours at a time about subjects I could never talk to others. Politics, theories, medicine, science and so much more. "I have enjoyed our conversatoins. I shall miss you when you leave." He grinned and offered me a change of clothes. "You had better disguise yourself as a boy, you'll fool the men then and they'll leave you alone." He left me to change. A simple shirt and sandles, I tied my hair up under a bandanna. "What's in there?" I asked once Odysseus had returned.

"Armour, it belonged to my son. Take a look if you like." He gestured. I lifted the lid and inspected the armour with interest. The armour was made for a small boy. _Or a girl_. I thought deviously.

_12 Days later_

I slipped into the armour quietly then followed Odysseus to the horse. My sword was given to my by one of the other lords, a kind gesture but I stuck to Odysseus's side none the less. As I listened to the conversation of the Trojan's I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling.

"Plague. Don't go too close, my king."

"This is the will of the gods. They desecrated the temple of Apollo and Apollo desecrated their flesh."

"They thought they could come here and sack our city in a day. Now look at them, fleeing across the Aegean."

"What is this?" Prium turned to the horse, concealing us inside.

"An offering to Poseidon. The Greeks are praying for a safe return home. This is a gift. We should take it to the temple of Poseidon."

"I think we should burn it." Hector's strong voice rang out.

"Burn it? My prince, it's a gift to the gods."

"Father, burn it." Paris begged but his father ignored him.

"Bring it inside." He nodded. I cursed under my breath. _Fool!_ I screamed in my head. We waited all day and most of the night, is was only in the early hours of the morning we could move from our hiding place. I slid down the rope and searched for Achilles. He had sent his men and Patroclus home but I knew they would come back. They always would. I chased after him, running to the castle in the distance. I stopped by a big bell tower, I didn't know what to do. I reached in and rung the bell, its loud echo awakening the gaurds. "Intruders!" Came the cry and suddenly the place was alive with men fighting against Agamemnon's soldiers. I ran to the castle and past the empty doors, the guards had obviously joined the fight. "Achilles!" I called out to him. He turned as he recognised my voice. "What in Zues's name are you doing here?" He demanded.

"No idea, can we save Briseis now?" And ran past him. Suddenly a guard leapt out at me. I drew my sword and blocked his blow, swiping his feet from underneath him then leaving him cowering on the floor. Soon a wave of frightened people cut me off from Achilles, dragging me away from him. "Arien!" He shouted but I was forced away from him.

"Find Briseis!" I shouted back and ran. "This way! Out down the tunnels!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Soon the wave was gone and I rounded the corner and bumped into Helen. Beautiful and majestic. "Helen!" I gasped.

"You're a woman!" She gasped back. I removed my helmet and smiled.

"Go to your room, Andromache will find you there and lead you somewhere safe." I promised her. She obeyed and I continued to run, searching the castle for Briseis and Achilles. Suddenly I heard a baby crying. I followed the sound up the stairs and into a large chamber. "Astyanax?" I looked into the royal crib. "Take him! Please spare me!" The nurse begged, cowering in the corner.

"I will. I'll leave you here for the Greeks to feed from." I snarled and snatched the baby. He stopped crying and stared at me. "Hello prince, I'm going to keep you safe." I smiled at him. I turned down the corridor and ran until I found Andromache. She shrieked and lunged for her baby. "Astyanax!" She cried.

"Take him, get Helen and make for the tunnels." I told her then continued my search. I stopped and turned when I heard her scream. "Take the baby!" One of the Greek soldiers ordered and Astyanax was snatched from his mother. I drew my dagger and threw it, watching it sink into the man's heart. I ran forwards and slashed with my sword, killing the last two men. "On second thoughts, I'll come with you." I ran with her to Helen's room until she was safe with Paris.

"Who is she?" Paris demanded, drawing his sword.

"She saved our lives Paris, leave her be." She turned to me and smiled bravely. "Come with us."

"No, I must find Briseis." I turned and ran, calling out her name. I found her praying at Zeus's feet. I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Arien!" She smiled then screamed in fear.

"Too late for prayer priestess." Agamemnon snatched her from me and clutched her hair.

"No!" I yelled and fought against the two men holding me.

"I almost lost this war because of you're little romance. You'll be my slave in Mycenae.

A Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors. Then at night..." She stabbed at him with her knife and he choked, his eyes wide as the life left him. "By a woman's hand." I recited my own words and watched him fall. I kicked my way free, turning on the two men. "Briseis go!" She ran then stopped in her tracks. I stabbed forwards but my blow was blocked and I was thrust backwards.

"Death to the wicked." He lifted his blade. Suddenly Briseis flew at them, slashing with her knife. I kicked upwards and stabbed one of the men then turned just as Briseis was thrown to the floor. "ACHILLES!" I screamed and suddenly he was there, killing the man before us and bending to scoop up Briseis. "Come with me." He said gently. I turned and saw Paris aim his arrow at Achilles.

"No!" Briseis and I both screamed. I lunged forwards and caught the arrow but not with my hands, with my body. I felt the cold metal sink deep into my chest. "Paris!" Briseis screamed. I turned slowly, staring at Achilles as tears rose to his eyes. I sank to my knees and collapsed. Achilles lunged for me and my head rested on his shoulder. "Arien, it's going to be alright." He promised. I scoffed at him. "Even I know when you're lying." I smiled. Briseis knelt beside me and stroked my hair. "You were so brave." She whispered.

"Arien!" I heard Patroclus's shout. He fell by my side and dropped his sword.

"Hello." I said softly. He stared at the arrow then to me.

"No, this isn't fair." Tears rolled down his face.

"Hush, it's alright." I touched his cheek. The pain throbbed as he kissed my hand. "You've made me happier than I've ever felt." I smiled as Eudorud and the myrmidons appeared above me. "All of you." I glanced at Achiles. I sighed and closed my eyes, still smiling as I slowly faded away.

_"If you should need us, you need only ask."_ The soft voice echoed in my head.

_"Please."_ I begged them. _"Please help me."_ Suddenly I felt a warm glow engulf me. My eyes snapped open and the arrow melted into dust. "What-" Achilles exclaimed as I drew one long breath. "Patroclus." I smiled and allowed him to lift me into his own arms and kiss me. "Sound the horn, let's end this war." I looked at Odysseus. He nodded and ordered his men to sound the retreat. Patroclus lifted me to my feet and held me in his arms. "It's over now." He sighed.

"Thankfully." I smiled at him. Briseis and Achilles were locked in each other's embrace.

A few days later we were sailing away, Briseis sighed happily. "Aren't you sad you're leaving you're home?" I asked.

"Not really, Achilles is worth it. Besides there's nothing left for me there, I can't return to the temple. I would end up being married off anyway so I might as well make the choice for myself." She smiled. "And you? The war is over now, the gods will send you home soon." I turned away and fought back the sorrow. Suddenly the wind changed and a slight mist swept over the ship. "Where's this come from?" Eudorus frowned and stood up.

"Peace sodliers, I mean you no harm." The Lady Aphrodite emerged and smiled to us all. Everyone bowed immediatly. "Please, arise." She smiled then walked towards me. "My brave champion. You have done better than I could have hoped!" She kissed my cheek. "Now I offer you a choice. You may stay and live the rest of your life here, or return to your home where I can promise you a happy life." She smiled. Slowly my eyes turned to each person I cared about. Patroclus, Achilles, Eudorus, Briseis, Eos, Ocealus. Everyone. "If you don't mind. I'd like to stay." I said finally. She nodded. "I thought you might. As my gift to you I shall give you a gift." She thought for a moment. "What would you like?"

"The horse I named Artemis. Please." I swiftly added. Aphrodite nodded.

"Your wish is my command." Then she was gone, keaving a fresh scent of flowers and perfume behind her. Patroclus smiled and hugged me. "I guess you're stuck with me then." I grinned.

"Oh poor me!" He said sarcastically.

"Welcome to the family." Achilles nodded and I smiled happily. A family. Something I had never had before, something I had always dreamed of having. Even years later when I had married Patroclus and given birth to several beautiful children I still remembered the Trojan war. I made sure our names would echo across the vast eternity of time. I made statues and wrote the story on parchment, I told stories and wrote songs and they were passed from ear to ear, even after the day I died. I am Arien, let them say I lived in the time of Hector, tamer of horses. Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles, one of the greatest heroes ever to walk this earth.


End file.
